Chute
by Vyha
Summary: Peut-être bien qu'il aime bien Nancy... Jonathan pense à cette idée, une bouteille à la main et les yeux remplis de larmes amères. Nancy lui manque. Elle et sa beauté, elle et son courage sans faille. Pendant qu'il pense à elle, Steve l'enveloppe sûrement de ses bras. C'est même certain. Il sanglote alors, car oui, Jonathan Byers est bel est bien fou amoureux de Nancy Wheeler.


**Hello everybody.** Je viens juste de finir Stranger Things. Et c'est parfait. Cette série m'a mené une folle spirale d'écriture et d'inspiration. Je ne raconterais pas en détail mon avis parce que ça prendrait de sheures mais j'ai tout simplement adoré cette série et les personnages - sauf Mike (je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs). Bref, un petit écrit sur un couple hétéro ! Héhé, ça faisait longtemps. Prenez place et lisez du Nancy x Jonathan. Je compte sur vous pour aduler ce couple, eh.

Bonne lecture c:

* * *

 **Chute :**

"- L'amour rend aveugle. Et con, dépendant, irritable, triste, chiant, à fleur de peau, romantique, chieur, jaloux et énervé.

\- Pourquoi on peut tomber amoureux alors ?

\- Bonne question."

* * *

Nancy.

Ah, Nancy. Jonathan était tombé amoureux. Doucement mais sûrement, comme une pomme qui chutera toujours de la branche où elle est perchée. Il n'arrivait pas à se projeter un avenir avec elle. Dans son esprit, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Une fille comme ça… Jamais elle ne s'intéressait à lui d'une quelconque manière – sauf pour sauver Will et Barbara. Elle était tout son contraire avec ses boucles brunes, son visage naïf et ses grands yeux innocents.

Elle ressemblait à une biche. Contrairement au splendide animal, son attitude n'était pas craintive et effarouchée mais pleine de courage. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Elle était belle, forte, tendre, et… Jonathan en était troublé. Il n'arrivait à lui trouver de défauts.

Sa mère, fatiguée, le lui avait dit, un jour, après sa rupture avec son père :

« L'amour est un voile, Jonathan. Si opaque qu'on ne voit et n'entend plus rien sauf _sa_ douce voix – elle nous guide et nous berce. Le mien est tombé, ton père m'est enfin apparu. Véritablement. »

Lorsqu'il avait compris cette amère vérité, il était déjà bien trop tard. Will était retrouvé, sain et sauf. Et la vie avait repris son cours normal des choses. Sa mère travaillait d'arrache-pied, son frère jouait à Donjons & Dragons avec ses amis et lui, prenait des photos de sa misérable existence. Il se sentait misérable. Il l'était probablement.

Il pleurait. D'immenses sanglots silencieux, aussi longs que sa peine. Il pensait aux mains de Steve sur le corps fin et blanc de Nancy. Elle s'était remise avec cette imbécile. Elle semblait sur un petit nuage avec lui, il aurait peut-être dû se sentir heureux qu'elle le soit ?

Foutaises.

Son cœur n'avait jamais semblé aussi douloureux. Emprisonné dans un étau de glace et de ténèbres. Il tenait sa poitrine de ses deux mains en reniflant. Le visage de Nancy se reflétait sous ses paupières fermées. Toujours aussi jolie, toujours aussi vive. Elle riait. Mais pas avec lui, avec Steve.

Steve et ses cheveux coiffés avec soin. Steve et ses grands sourires charmants. Steve et sa capacité à la faire rire sans cesse. Steve et… Steve était fait pour elle, non ? Ils étaient sûrement des âmes-sœurs. Oui, sûrement… Alors pourquoi Jonathan avait autant mal ?

Il s'endormit soudainement, abattu par la tristesse et le tourbillon de ses pensées noirâtres. Les joues creusées de pleurs, les lèvres collés, le nez bouché de morve, les cheveux ébouriffés. En boule, avec des cadavres de bouteilles de Whiskey tout autour de lui, et des photos prises très discrètement de Nancy – en cachette : derrière un buisson, un immeuble, une fenêtre…

* * *

Peut-être qu'il était un poil soûl – encore une fois, trop souvent ses derniers temps. Il était allé chez Nancy, titubant et miséreux. C'était sa mère qui avait ouvert la porte. Elle avait voulu refermer brusquement en le voyant dans cet état, apeurée, mais Jonathan ne l'avait pas laissée faire. Il l'avait bloqué avec son pied, était entré et avait juste murmuré ses quelques mots :

« Je l'aime, m'dame. »

Sa mère avait souri tendrement, compatissante, laissant son visage rajeunir, ses rides devenir moins visibles. Elle avait semblé être très jeune d'un seul coup, retrouver sa beauté d'antan. Malheureusement aussi vite qu'était apparu cette illusion de jeunesse, elle s'était éteinte.

« Je comprends, tu sais, Jonathan. Elle est dans sa chambre. Monte. L'amour doit être pris, ou il nous file entre les doigts. Et je veux que ma fille soit heureuse. »

Parlait-elle peut-être par expérience ? Nancy lui avait déjà dit qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé son mari.

« Je la connais. Elle n'est pas elle-même avec ce Steve. »

Elle partit vers la cuisine, sifflotant un air doux et lent. Sans attendre, Jonathan monta les marches quatre à quatre, manquant de s'étaler de tout son long à même le sol. Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de sa porte, la chambre était plongée dans le noir et dans le silence. Le lit était occupé : Nancy dormait profondément.

 _Quelle heure était-il déjà ?_

L'alcool empêchait la réponse d'apparaître dans son cerveau et de réfléchir correctement. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas fait la même chose qu'en cet instant, s'il avait été sobre. Il ne pouvait se retenir davantage. Il avança vers la belle endormie.

 _Sa_ belle endormie.

Il s'approcha du lit, buta contre, monta dessus et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes prestement. Il l'embrassa doucement, avec une lenteur démesurée. Nancy gémit presque silencieuse dans son sommeil, accrocha ses bras autour de Jonathan, répondit à son baiser et appuya sa poitrine contre lui, le faisant piquer un énorme fard.

« Oh ! »

Le contact bref fut rompu. Nancy était bien réveillée. Grands yeux ouverts, choqués et bouche tremblante, luisante de salive.

« Jonathan ? » Elle hurla presque, le rose aux joues. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et depuis quand tu m'embrasses dans mon sommeil ? Tu es devenu un pervers ? »

L'aîné Byers fondit sur la jeune femme, lui grimpa dessus et emprisonna ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. Il darda des pupilles dilatées à cause de l'alcool dans les siennes. Il essayait de lui démontrer tous ses sentiments par le regard – sauf que ceci ne marchait que dans les films, Nancy ne voyait que des yeux, de très beaux yeux d'ailleurs.

« Nancy Wheeler, tu n'es qu'une imbécile. »

Il l'embrassa une seconde fois, plus brusquement, forçant l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue. Entamant un baiser langoureux, même trop, qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

« Jonathan ? »

« Je t'aime, Nancy. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que… Je t'aime, d'accord ? Je t'aime… Je t'aime. »

Il lui baisa le cou, provoquant de délicieux frissons électrique chez la lycéenne. Soudain, les yeux de Nancy se remplirent de larmes, elle dégagea ses poignets, frappa son torse avec hargne.

« Tu ne pouvais me dire ça avant, connard ? »

Surprise. Arrêt des baisers.

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'apprécie aussi… Beaucoup. »

Elle détourna les yeux, très gênée et les oreilles fumantes.

« C'est juste qu'après avoir tué la Chose et avoir retrouvé Will, je ne savais quel allait être notre relation. Tu es apparu, j'ai appris à te connaître et à ne plus te juger. » Elle lui caressa la joue. « Je croyais que… Je me faisais des idées. Tu n'as pas fait de pas vers moi, et… j'ai paniquée. Steve était la solution de facilité et il avait changé pour moi. Il a fait des efforts. Je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer, c'était égoïste et méchant. »

« Nancy. Merci pour tout. »

Il posa son visage contre elle. Front brûlant contre épaule fraîche.

« Pourquoi-tu me remercies ? »

Aucune réponse, rien qu'un silence.

« Je ne veux plus perdre de temps.» Dit Jonathan.

« Oui, moi aussi. »

« Aimons-nous s'il te plaît. »

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

« Est-ce que tu as bu, Jonathan ? »

« Un peu. » Répondit le concerné, la voix éraillé de sommeil et d'ivresse.

« Un peu ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

Il fit un petit rire qui calma instantanément Nancy. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire avec autant de bonheur et de tendresse dans la voix. Elle ferma les yeux en souriant, le cœur comme de la guimauve fondu.

* * *

Lorsque sa mère les découvrit le lendemain, enlacés amoureusement, elle ne fit rien pour les réveiller, ne fut même pas énervé de voir ce garçon dans le lit de sa petite Nancy. Elle avait confiance en ce garçon un peu bizarre et aux photos talentueuses. Elle s'approcha d'eux, les recouvrit d'un drap, embrassa le front de sa fille, sourit avec douceur. Elle finit par quitter la chambre après un dernier regard protecteur, souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde à ce couple qu'elle espérait durerait.


End file.
